Hetalia Days: The Nation Called Montague
by DominiqueChevalier
Summary: When France finds a young child, Montague, he immediately adopts Montague. Montague seems to be quite friendly and absolutely adorable but looks can very and France is about to learn the consequences.Rated T for England and Montague's pirate mouths
1. Chapter 1: English Food Sucks!

**Hello, everyone! This is my first story on and I apologize first hand for any mistakes. Just so you know, this has NOTHING to do with actual history that actual happened. Although some parts will be historically accurate but for the most part, it's all made-up.**** Anyways, here it is.**

Uh…um…oh, dear lord, this is annoying. Why did I let America talk me into this? Oh well…ahem, _bonjour_, everyone. I am the representative of West of France, the nation of Montague. I had once lived with England for a short period of time, wondering his house for food.

Unfortunately, his food was absolutely repulsive.

Allow me to tell this story from the beginning, the year was 1597. It was the year when the tragic tale of Romeo and Juliet became a play. Ah…I love that tale. Although France dislikes it, I am quite in love with English literature. In fact, I think it was their feud that began this entire thing…

* * *

><p>It was a bright warm sunny day. It was the perfect weather to visit the beach, that's what France thought when he walked on the hot sandy beach. The soft ocean breeze welcomed the young man.<p>

"Ah, what a wonderful sight for these eyes of mine," he sighed wholeheartedly as he looked forward to the bright blue sea before him. The water glistens like precious diamonds from the rays of sunlight from above his head. France took a few deep breaths and turned to the grumpy country behind him. "England! Come here and look at this beautiful scenery with me!"

England grumbled. He wasn't very thrilled about the trip at all to say the very least. The Englishman was actually pretty annoyed out of his mind at France's flamboyant attitude. He groaned and rubbed his temples. "That idiot...I'm beginning to believe that he just invited me here to waste my time," grumbled England.

England sighed and sat down on a patch of short grass under the shade of a nearby tree. He reached for his bag and took out his copy of William Shakespeare's latest book turned musical, _Romeo and Juliet_. As England began reading out loud little did he know that little Montague was listening.

_Two households, both alike in dignity,  
>In fair Verona, where we lay our scene, <em>

Montague loved hearing England read. The elder country spoke clearly and loudly which very much pleased the little nation.

_From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
>Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.<br>From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
>A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;<em>

Montague went closer and closer to England. The young child wanted to hear him with more clarity. As little Montague's distance from England grew smaller, France noticed little Montague.

The moment France noticed the young child, he noticed the shining blonde hair like his, bright blue eyes like his and fair skin like his. France almost fainted. That little boy could be his little brother!

France ran as fast as he could to the little country. He had never thought this day would ever come again. Ever since England won America over him, France had been so depressed but now it was like the heavens were smiling upon him again. "_Petit frère!_"

The little country looked up to the person who spoke the weird language. France grabbed him and hugged him ever so tightly. "My little brother!" France squealed happily at the young child.

England groaned and closed his book shut. "France, you better have a good reason to interrupt my reading session!" England roared. He was however caught with surprise at the little boy France was hugging. His vein popped and he pointed his index finger at the child. "Where the hell did that child come from?"

"He is my new little brother," France chirped.

England rolled his eyes to the child that was desperately trying to get out of France's hold. "Yes, he seems to like you very much," England said ironically.

France sensed the insult. He shrugged it off and turned to the little nation in his hands with a smile. "Big brother France will take care of you very well compared to how England will"

The comment hit England's nerve. He turned to face France. "How dare you say you are better than me? I am a far better caretaker than you will ever be!"

"Oh, you believe so, you tasteless English bastard" France challenged.

"The hell I will!"

Meanwhile, little Montague was caught between a rock and a hard place literally. He taken from country to country that struggling to escape was becoming rather tiring. He was able to get out of both of the country's hold and sat on the sand while watching them fight.

A little while longer, Montague's stomach growled. He groaned and patted his flat gut. "I'm hungry," he mumbled with a frown.

He looked over to the bags that France and England. He got up and fumbled himself over to them. He inspected England's bag first. He carefully moved the items in England's bag to avoid breaking anything. His little hands grabbed the first thing that felt like food.

Montague pulled it out. It was a plastic box. He opened the lid and it was the weirdest thing he had ever seen.

It was black and still bubbling with a purple tentacle sticking out. Out of curiosity, Montague poked it with his little index finger and pulled out a little bit of the 'food'. He sniffed it and it smelled strange to him. He put the black sticky 'food' up to his mouth and licked it just a tiny bit.

Montague's eyes widen. He held his throat and gagged with disgust as the liquid travel down his young throat.

The sound of Montague gagging caught France's attention. "Gah! He ate your food!" he yelled at England and rushed to the little nation's aid. France quickly took out one of his crepes from his bag and gave it to the boy. "Hurry and eat this crepe before you die, little nation," he urged Montague to eat it.

Montague nibbled onto the crepe. His eyebrows rose with interest and he grabbed the pastry from France's hands.

France sighed with relief to see the child looking curiously at the crepe he held. "That was a lucky, little one. You almost died from England's horrible cooking," he ushered Montague while patting his messy blonde hair.

"What is this thing that saved my life?" Montague's eyes concentrated on the food he held in his little hands.

France laughed lightly at his question. "That is a crepe created by _moi_," France placed his hand on his chest indicating that _moi _refers to him. "It is one of the many delicacies that I have from my home," he said proudly.

Montague looked up to France. His big sapphire eyes looked intently at the young man. A small trickle of drool ran down the corner of his little lips as France continued to explain 'delicacies' to the little unknown nation.

"Can I have some more of these 'de-lee-cacies'?" Montague asked politely, almost begging. France looked down to him and smiled softly.

"Of course, you are now my brother!" France laughed. He took Montague's little hand and began walking into the direction of his house.

As Montague was being taken to his new home, he remembered the grumpy man that was left behind at his beach. He turned his little head around to England and shouted, "England! Your food really sucks but I really like your books!"

England's jaw dropped. "I don't know whether to take that as an insult or a compliment"

* * *

><p>*Montague was the name of one of the two families that fought in the story <em>Romeo and Juliet<em>

*1597 is the year of when the play of _Romeo and Juliet _was first published in a quarto version. This text was of poor quality, and later editions corrected it, bringing it more in line with Shakespeare's original.

* The passage England read out loud was part of the Prologue of William Shakespere's version of _Romeo and Juliet_

**Okay, that's it for now. Please review and sorry for any mistakes that were found in this first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2: Vegetables

**Hey, everyone! Here is the second chapter. Well, I just hope you will enjoy this chapter. **

"Montague, eat your vegetables!"

Montague ran as fast as his legs could carry. The young nation looked over his shoulder to France and stuck his tongue out at him.

France fumed and charged at Montague. He grabbed the child's arm and pulled roughly. He put up his best smile, trying to mask his annoyance at the young boy. "Now, Montague, you need to eat these vegetables or you won't grow up big and strong like your big brother"

"No! I don't want to be like France! France is big pervert! Mr. England told me so!" the child wailed at the top of his lungs. He kept punching and kicking the elder nation as hard and as far as he could which was only at France's thighs.

France sighed and looked thoughtfully at his younger brother. The little boy was already beginning to cry. France couldn't stand to see his precious little Montague cry but he couldn't let the boy go without his daily nutrition. A diet of only candy and cakes is never good for a growing child!

He picked up the hiccupping child, patting his back and cooing him. "I'm sorry, my little Montague. Don't cry now. Big brother France won't make you eat vegetables," he whispered softly into the boy's ear.

Montague looked up to France. A few tears still streaming down his chubby cheeks and his lower lip. "No more broccoli?"

France shook his head. He carried Montague until he reached Montague's bedroom. The walls were covered with wallpaper that had pictures of sails on them. France tucked Montague into bed with Montague's favorite teddy bear.

"France?" Montague called and grabbed France's index in his little hand. France looked over to the child with curiosity. "Tomorrow, can I go to Mr. England's house and visit America?"

France smiled at the puppy dog eyes that he was receiving. He nodded. Montague jumped out of his covers. He wrapped his little arms around France and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you! I promise I'll be a good boy for France and eat vegetables too!" the child cheered happily.

"You better be," France chuckled lightly and tucked the happy Montague back into bed. Montague yawned. His eyes felt heavy and his little body was tired from running so much in a day. He turned to his precious teddy bear and snuggled into its neck.

* * *

><p>When morning came, Montague quickly kicked off his covers and ran to his big brother France's room. He knocked his little fists on the door as hard and as fast as he could. "France! France! Wake up! Time to go to Mr. England's house!"<p>

"Oh, Montague!"

Montague quickly turned his head around. A young woman with long brown hair and blue eyes came running up to him. Her wise eyes behind her glasses looked down to him with disbelief. "What are you doing in front of big brother's room so early in the morning, Montague?" she asked with a hand on her hip.

"But Monaco, France said that he would take me to Mr. England's house to play with America," Montague mumbled.

Monaco sighed and held Montague's hand. "Alright, Montague, but first let's give you a bath, alright?" she asked and smiled warmly down at the little boy looking up to her.

He nodded. "Okay"

Monaco led Montague to the closet bathroom. She filled the bathtub full of water and soap. The porcelain tub was filled with sweet smelling bubbles that interested Montague. He walked up to the tub and started poking the bubbles.

Monaco giggled and almost squealed at Montague's surprised face when the bubbles popped. She turned off the water when the tub was full and at the right temperature. Her attention went to Montague. "Bath is ready, Monty" Monaco laughed lightly.

She didn't expect it when the child's eyes narrowed to her. "Don't call me that, Monaco," Montague growled.

"O-of course, Montague. How silly of me," Monaco shuttered. She admitted that even though Montague was just a child, he was just as scary as Russia. She was relieved when Montague lost the frightening look in his eyes. She undressed Montague and noticed something…missing from Montague.

Montague looked up to his big sister. He was confused at the shocked and puzzling look that was on his sister's face. "Monaco, what's wrong?" he asked.

Monaco cleared her throat. A tint of red went up on her face. "Uh…um…Montague, are you sure you're a boy?"

He pouted and looked up to her with accusing eyes. "France said I'm his little brother," he huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't like the questions his sister was asking. How could she doubt their big brother's judgment?

"Well, Montague," Monaco began. She began explaining the _part _that Montague was missing and that was what identifies between a boy and a girl. Montague's eyes widen and he began to doubt that he was even a he in the first place.

"So they don't grow eventually?" Montague gasped.

Monaco shook her 'no' to the little _girl._

Montague's eyes widen. The things her big sister explained were weird and she tried to understand it as much as possible from what France told her and what Monaco had told her. "Does that mean I don't have to eat any vegetables?"

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! m<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Play Date

**Why so little reviews? Q^Q It makes me feel a little disappointed now. I need reviews! OoO**

**xXkashikuXx: Why wouldn't I know who you are? And yeah, I'm working on the grammer thing**

* * *

><p>Montague felt really weird that day. He found out that <em>he<em> was actually a _she_, Monaco had to explain certain things to her that she shouldn't have known until she grew up a bit more and she had to wear a dress. Out of the three, wearing a dress was the weirdest.

"Monaco, do I really have to wear this thing?" Montague whined. She was wearing the light blue dress that her big sister had found for her. It was really frilly with puffy short sleeves and a lot of layers of lace under the skirt. Montague was even struggling with her urge to scratch her butt repeatedly in front of Monaco.

Monaco frowned. Like France, she couldn't see her baby sister to be upset. "You have to, Montague, or big brother will be very upset later," she spoke gently to the girl. Montague's lower lip began to quiver. She could barely stand wearing the heinous monstrosity of a dress forever. Monaco patted her little blonde head. "Afterwards, you can wear your regular shirt and pants again, alright?" She smiled when she saw the look of happiness on Montague's face.

The two girls eventually reached the kitchen. Monaco knew France would be there first thing in the morning to not only cook breakfast but to perfect his culinary skills. Truth to be told, France was there. He wasn't cooking though. He seemed to be staring at the wall with a depressed air around him.

Montague looked between her big sister and big brother. She felt confused. She didn't like that. She pointed her little index finger at France while looking up to her big sister. "Monaco, why is France acting like Mr. England when no one wants his food?"

France's ear wiggled when he heard his precious little brother's adorable little squeaky voice. He turned to his younger brother's voice with tears of happiness coming from the corners of his eyes. "Montague, come here to your big brother, _m__on __mignon petit frère__!"_

Monaco almost slapped her forehead. France ran blindly to Montague and hugged her without even noticing she's wearing a dress. He kept showering the little girl with kisses and hugs occasionally squealing at his_ little brother's _cuteness. The young lady grumbled lowly at his brother's ignorance. "_F__rère aîné," _Monaco spoke in perfect French. "_Montague__n'est pas__un garçon.__Elle est une fille"_ Hopefully France would listen to her when she spoke French.

"Oh, really?" France asked while bouncing Montague on his lap. He turned his attention back to the giggling child and noticed the dress his _little brother _was wearing. His heart skipped a beat. He puts Montague down and frantically checks the child himself. "My little brother is actually a little sister!" he gasped. He looked up to the giggling child. France's heart beat grew faster and faster. He felt the blood rush to his cheeks.

Montague frowned when France stopped bouncing her on his lap. "France, why did you stop?" she whined. When he didn't respond to her, she huffed and went over to Monaco. She tugged on her sister's sleeve. "Monaco, I'm hungry"

Monaco nodded at the young girl. "Alright, I'll fix you some breakfast," she sighed when she received the puffed up cheeks as well. "And then we'll go to England's house and you can play with America," she added.

Montague grinned. "Okay"

Monaco fixed both of them some breakfast. She smiled when Montague kept asking for more toast with jam. Usually Monaco would not give extra helpings of any meal to anyone but the little nation before her was an exception. After gobbling half a loaf of bread, it was off to England's house.

Monaco and Montague arrived at England's home. England and America had been to visit Montague lots of times but this was Montague's first time at their house. Montague could not keep her mouth closed. England's house was a million times bigger than France's house and it looked just as fancy too.

Monaco rang the doorbell. She turned to the gawking child. "Montague," she called. Montague quickly closed her mouth and turned her attention to Monaco. "I will pick you up five later. Be on your best behavior and be nice"

"Okay, big sissy," Montague nodded with a smile. She hugged Monaco and gave her a kiss on the cheek before waving goodbye. When Monaco left, the sound of a door opening came from behind her.

"Hey, it's little Montague!"

Montague turned around. She practically squealed. "America! Wow, you're so big!" She gawked at the teenager.

America grinned and picked Montague up. "Thanks," he said while closing the door with his foot. "Say, what's with the dress, Montague? Are you becoming girly behind my back?" he asked while raising a playful eyebrow at her.

Montague huffed in annoyance. "Monaco made me wear it," she pouted. The little girl balled her little hand in a fist and punched the American at the head. "Make fun of me and you'll get more of that!"

"Ow! I get it!" he laughed while rubbing the bump at the side of his head. America had always known Montague had a temper problem. Luckily, he had a thick skull or he would have been dead years ago. "So, Montague, how old are you now?"

Montague beamed. She put out her two hands; one hand with all five fingers and the other with only her thumb out. America gasped. "You're six years old? I had no idea!" He grinned when the girl looked up to him with curiosity in her blue eyes. America heard the sound of footsteps. He turned to it and saw his elder brother coming down the stair. "Hey, England! Look who came for a visit!" he yelled while pointing at the little port nation in his arms.

England looked up and saw Montague. He especially noticed the dress she was wearing. "So that wine bastard finally, found out you were actually a girl, Montague?" he asked when walking up to the two.

Montague blinked. "You knew I was a girl, Mr. England?"

England smiled and patted the girl's light blonde hair. "Yes, I did. I have to say the dress looks good on you, Montague"

Montague blushed. America saw the blush on Montague's face. He laughed. "Aw, Montague is blushing!" he said while poking the little girl's chubby cheeks. She huffed and punched America on the head again. "Ow! Okay! I'm sorry!"

Montague felt she needed to do something. She squirmed until America puts her down. She ran over to England and tugged on his green military uniform pants. He raised his thick eyebrows to her. "Where's the bathroom?" she asked while chewing on her bottom lip. "I need to go wee-wee," she squeaked. She was blinking hard and doing the little tinkle dance.

England sighed and pointed to the door on the right. "Thank you," Montague whispered nervously and ran as fast as her little feet could. She ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

America sighed and turned to England. "So, England," the younger nation eyed his brother's formal clothing. "You meeting someone or something?" America asked in his American style speaking.

England narrowed his eyes at America and poked the younger nation's forehead. America cringed back at it. "Firstly, the correct term is "Are you meeting someone or something?" America nodded and rubbed his forehead at the grammar lesson. "Secondly, yes, I am meeting another country today. We will be discussing important matters so I want you and Montague to stay out of the library"

"Sure thing, Iggy!" America said with a little playful salute. England sighed as a response and went away to do preparations for his guest. When he was gone, America frowned. England was always working. He never really had time for America at all. Maybe it was time he gets his independence and stop being a bother to England.

"America!"

America turned to the voice. He was tackled to the ground by none other than Montague. "It's time to play, America!" The young teenager smiled at the child on top of him. He grinned at her.

"Okay, Montague!" Maybe when America gets his independence, he would help take care of Montague when France is away. He'll probably be like a second brother to the little nation (even though right now he technically is her big brother).

The two countries spent the entire afternoon together. They played tag and make believe in which most of the time America was the hero. They played mostly around the mansion and at the back gardens. Montague enjoyed her time with America very much.

Now it was half past three, both America and Montague were both tired out. They decided to rest at the garden. They lay under an apple tree on top of a small hill in the garden. It was very peaceful at the moment. America was actually spending time with other people besides England and the servants of the manor. This time together was rare. _Maybe now is a good time to get to know her better_, America thought.

"Hey, Montague," America turned his head to Montague. She turned to him as well. "Why is it that you visit England even though he and France aren't really the best of friends?" He had always wondered the reason for Montague to also have a close relationship of England while she is under France.

Montague smiled brightly at him. "It's because before France found me, Mr. England was there for me" Her expression softened. "When I was really young, I had nobody. I was always alone and nobody even noticed me. Then one day," she turned to the clouds and closed her eyes "I heard Mr. England reading. His voice was kind and gentle. It felt like he was reading to me. It made me so happy" Montague opened her eyes and turned her attention back to America. "He was like the daddy I never had"

America couldn't help but stare at Montague as she continued. She was definitely a child but when she was talking to him about England and France, she was a completely different person. A certain kind of respect for Montague grew inside America that day. He knows that no matter how much time has passed that respect would not fade any time soon.

Montague stopped talking out of the blue. Her eyes widen and she chewed her bottom lip. America sat up and helped her up. "Hey, Montague, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly. She looked up to him with pleading eyes.

"I need to pee," she winced.

Now a normal human being wouldn't worry so much about a small thing like this but this is America, not a normal human being. America looked at Montague in horror. He grabbed the younger nation and ran as fast as he can into the manor. "Don't worry, Montague, the hero is on the way!" America shouted through the hall and to the nearest bathroom.

And the nearest bathroom was in the library.

* * *

><p>England sighed with a look of relief on his face. "I'm glad we could settle this manner so quickly, China"<p>

China nodded in agreement. "I feel the same as well, aru. With this agreement, our countries will hopefully prosper, aru"

_And without America and Montague to disturb, _England thought. _I better give them a small reward after this. _He stood up and looked at China. "Well, shall we go have some tea now?" The Englishman almost smiled at the positive reaction he got.

"Hell yeah, aru!" China practically jumped off the lounge chair. "As long as it's not your brand of tea, that'll be great, aru!"

England felt a vein popped. He had to keep himself calm. He was a gentleman and gentlemen are not rude to their guests. Though that coolness popped when America came bursting through the doors with Montague in his arm. "America, I told you not to come in here!" England practically roared. So much for that reward...

America ignored England and rushed Montague into the bathroom. He closed the door and sighed. "That was a close one" He looked up and was faced to England. "Oh, hi, England," America said casually being ignorant of the glare he was receiving.

"Don't you 'hey' me, America! I told you that you can't come in the library during this afternoon!" England scolded.

America frowned. His head was lowered but his eyes looked up pleadingly to England. "But Montague needed to go to the toilet," he quivered his lower lip. England did not look amused at all.

Montague came out of the bathroom with a sigh of relief. She looked up and saw England scolding America. This was normal. Her eyes drifted to stranger in the library. She walked up casually to him (at least, that's what she thinks that person is) and stared up at him laughing awkwardly.

China stopped laughing and looked down to the small child in front of him. "Oh, hello there, little one, aru!" he exclaimed while picking up little Montague. She looked at him indifferently as he continued to bounce her. "Aren't you the cutest little thing, aru? Are you another sibling of England, aru?"

China sat Montague down on his lap. She shook her head 'no'. "I'm Montague, France's little sister. Who are you?" she asked.

China couldn't help but smile. Montague was so adorable and innocent. "I am China, aru," he said. He took out a piece of candy from his pocket and offered it to the little girl. "Would you like some candy, aru?"

Montague's eyes widen with excitement. She squealed and hugged China. "I love you, China!" she squeaked. China chuckled lightly and handed her the piece of candy. Montague looked at it with awe. It didn't look like any other candy she had seen. In fact, it looked more like a coin rather than candy.

China laughed, "It's a chocolate coin, aru," he said lightly. He took the coin from Montague's hand and removed the gold wrapper from the coin. He held up the chocolate coin between his index finger and thumb in front of the awing child. "It is very popular in my country and good in the market, aru," he said and gave Montague the chocolate.

Montague didn't hesitate and ate the chocolate. She chewed on it, making sure to analyse the taste. She swirled the chocolate in her mouth before swallowing. "It's sweet but not too sweet and has a slight bitter taste," she whispered softly but China heard it.

_She's a total food critic. She really is France's little sister,_ China thought with a weak smile.

Montague looked up to China with a small smile. She puts out four fingers in front of China. "Four stars!"

Before China could respond, America grabbed the little girl in a panic and ran out of the library screaming, "The British are coming! The British are coming!" England gave chase. The thick browed blond ran like mad while holding up a fist.

China sighed and rested his chin on his hand. "At least now there is a new country I can do business with, aru," China sighed. He was still smiling though. Montague had left quite an impression on him. "She reminds me a bit of Japan when..." China's head hung in depression. A dark aura surrounds him as he is reminded of his memories. "Japan..."

"It hurts, Mr. England! Stop it!" Montague wailed at the top of her lungs. England stopped and pulled Montague off his lap. She looked up tearfully at England while rubbing her bottom. Both America and Montague were rubbing their butts from England's spanking.

"It's your own faults for not listening to me just now," England said with a parent-like tone. He sighed at the sorry looks on America and Montague's face. "Alright, fine! Why don't I fix us all a snack? Sounds good r..." England drifted when he looked up to the children. His jaw dropped in disbelief when they were both running away! "Come back here, you two!" England roared and chased after them. Eventually, they were caught but Montague had to go home so it was only America who had to face England's horrible food.

"So, Montague, how was your day at England's house?" Canada asked the six year old currently on his back. She groaned and dug her head in Canada's neck. "Tiring, huh?" he asked with a weak smile. Montague groaned again but nodded. "Ah, don't worry, baby, when we get home, I'll make you some pancakes for dinner. Sounds good, eh?" he said with a light Canadian accent.

Montague yawned sleepily as she rested her held on the elder nations shoulder. By the time Canada had arrived back at the house, Montague was already fast asleep.

"Montague, my precious baby sister, come to your big brother!" France yelled while running towards the sleepy little nation. He picked up the little girl while cooing to her. "I shall give you some warm milk and then a bath and a..."

Montague groaned at France's ramblings. She just wanted some of Canada's pancakes and go to bed. Unfortunately, France was still rambling on and on. She had to think of something to make him stop. "France, if you don't stop talking right now, I will run away and go live with Mr. England and America"

France gasped and he brought to silence. He nodded as fast as his head could. Montague sighed. She laid her head on his shoulder and looked over to Canada. "Big brother, can I have those pancakes now?"

Canada smiled and nodded. "Sure thing, Montague" He took the little girl from France and walked off to the kitchen, leaving France behind in his weeping corner of depression.

"Montague hates me...she doesn't like her big brother anymore..." France mumbled sadly to himself. "I have to make sure she loves me again. Tomorrow, I will use my most drastic measures of love!"

"France, I can still hear you!"

France quickly shut his mouth. He rocked back in forth in anxiety and fear of his precious little Montague leaving because of his mouth. He had to be very careful of his attitude with her from now on.

* * *

><p><strong>Review~<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: France Just Wants Love

**Sorry for the lack of update but a few days ago was Comic Fiesta so yeah...**

**CharlieFishxD: Aw, thank you! Yes, little Montague is a little whirlwind**

* * *

><p>Montague always had happy dreams. She was one of those lucky ones that barely had a care in the world. Most of her dreams were about France or Monaco and also the occasional England and America would show up. This time though, her dream was different.<p>

She was facing a mirror. In that mirror was not the regular slightly chubby little girl with messy blonde hair that she knew. There was a woman in the mirror. She was tall with an almost perfect body, her skin was a beautiful alabaster and her hair was long and a beautiful shiny blonde. Her clothes reminded Montague a little bit of a pirate.

"Hello, who are-"Montague said but the woman's mouth opened at the same time. She raised an eyebrow and the woman did at the same time. "Why are you copying me?" Montague frowned as the woman still mirrored her movements. "Who are you?"

"Montague," a familiar voice called. Montague felt a hand stroking her head. Her eyes slowly opened to a smiling France petting her head. "Good morning, my little one. How was your dream? _Très beau, _I hope"

France picked up the little sleepy nation. Montague yawned and clung onto her big brother. The sleepiness was still in her eyes and she could barely stay awake. France always thought this was a very cute but he can't waste time. He already had a full day planned for Montague and himself to spend together.

"Why don't I give you a bath now alright, Montague?" France asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

Montague yawned and shook her head. "No, France is a big pervert. I want big sissy Seychelles to give me a bath" Her words didn't really sound harsh but it was like a stab to the heart for France. He staggered back in horror and dropped Montague. She yelped and looked up to him with a glare. "Why the bloody hell did you drop me?" she yelled in an almost perfect British accent. That sent France in whirling pool of depression.

There a knock on the door. Montague turned to it and her face beamed. "Big sissy Seychelles!" she squealed, running to her big sister and giving her a big good morning hug. Seychelles giggled and squealed at the cuteness. She picked up Montague and smiled at the jumpy young girl in her arms.

"Are you ready for bath time?" Seychelles asked. Montague nodded and hugged her big sissy Seychelles happily. The both of them went out while ignoring the crying, broken hearted France left in the corner.

Montague was quite happy that morning. Other than France's really weird attitude a few minutes ago, everything was just fine. She was finally able to wear her plaid blue dress shirt and baggy shorts. She doesn't wear shoes usually. Most of them were too girly for her.

"Ew, vegetables," Montague grumbled with a frown. She poked the broccoli and carrots with her fork hatefully. She gathered all the veggies on her plate and pushed them all aside. "There all better!" Montague exclaimed with a grin.

France, Monaco and Canada looked at their baby sister with a look of disbelief. "If you don't eat your vegetables, my little Montague, you will stay elf size for the rest of your life," France sighed. He looked up and his eyes widen with fear at the evil death glare he was receiving from Montague.

But the glare was short lived. Montague's lower lip quivered. Tears were beginning to come out from the corners of her eyes. "Montague, I-I didn't-" Before France could even finish his sentence, Monaco and Canada rushed to the crying little port nation and began cooing to her while completely ignoring their eldest brother.

France frowned and looked away. He couldn't bear to see Montague's sad blue eyes directed at him. He quickly excused himself and excluded himself from the rest of his siblings. He wondered his manor for hours. Thoughts were racing through his mind. Maybe it was a mistake taking in Montague. Maybe it would have been better if the young child had stayed with England instead. Even though France practically hated the English bastard, England had better experience with children than him. In fact when Canada, Monaco and Seychelles were under his care, they were almost teenagers already.

Subconsciously, France had entered his study. He stood in front of the telephone. He felt depressed and empty at the moment. France picked up the phone and dialed in the number. He waited for the beeps. One beep. Two beeps. Why was England taking so long to pick up the phone?

"Hello, this is UK speaking," England answered. His voice sounded a bit slurred. He must be drinking again.

"_Bonjour, _Britain, this is France and I-" Before France could begin, he was cut in by England's angry yelling.

"You wine bastard! Did you call me just to brag?" England yelled. France winced at his loud voice. He could hear England refilling his glass and taking another big gulp of alcohol. "Just because you're good at taking care of Montague, doesn't mean you have to brag!"

France could barely believe how rude England could speak to him. He almost hung up but then he remembered England's slurred ranting. "Wait! Good at taking care of Montague? What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, please!" England scoffed. "Every time she came over, she goes all 'France is a great cook! France is a good person! France is…" As England continued ranting, France's smile grew wider. He knew what England was saying was true because he never lies when he's drunk. "The girl practically adores you," England's voice was in a whisper. "I wish America would do the same for me"

"Well, maybe you should stop feeding him that crap you call English food"

"France, you wine-" France hung up before another earful of a drunken Englishman. France sighed and leaned against a wall with a smile on his face. There was a warm, fluffy feeling in his heart now. He knew now that Montague actually did love him, well…_tough _love to be exact.

"Big brother!" France looked up. Canada burst through the doors of his study. There was a look of panic on the young boy's face. "It's Montague! She's sick!"

"Take me to her now!"

Montague laid under her covers. Her little body felt so weak. She also felt so cold. Seychelles and Monaco were both by her side while Canada went to fetch France. Her sisters each held one of her tiny little trembling hands with worried expressions on their faces.

"Don't worry, Montague, big brother will be here soon," Monaco whispered softly while stroking the little girl's forehead. She frowned at the burning heat radiating from Montague head.

Montague looked up to both her sisters with apology in her tired blue eyes. She saw how sad and worried Monaco and Seychelles looked and forced a smile on her tiny face. "I think big brother might not like me anymore. I was really mean to him," Montague tried to sound strong but her throat was sore and it hurt every time she spoke.

Seychelles frowned. "No, he does like you. He actually loves you very much," she whispered gently. "We all do," she added loud and clear. She almost smiled at the happy look on Montague's face.

Before Montague could say anything, the doors burst open. The three girls turned to it and were relieved to see their two brothers come in.

"Montague, _mon cheri!_" France exclaimed before running to Montague's side. He picked up her little body and pulled her into a tight hug. He cradled her while smoothing out the young girl's short blonde hair. "I am so sorry. I should have never left you alone, my sweet little girl," France whispered frantically in Montague's ear. "My little Chevy Cheri"

* * *

><p>For next few weeks, France took care of Montague and nurtured her with utmost care. It wasn't long until Montague was well and healthy again. Her health was well enough that she could go outside and have the afternoon with France.<p>

"Big brother," Montague looked up to her older brother. France looked down to her with slight interest. "Back then when you were hugging me, you called me Chevy Cheri. What is it supposed to be?"

France smiled gently and patted Montague's head lightly. "Well, it's your human name. Our people don't know of our existence as countries so we have human names for when we are in public," France explained coolly.

Montague listened attentively. She was amazed. "But how do we grow up, big brother?" Her blue eyes were twinkling with curiosity.

"Well," France breathed out. He pondered his thoughts. How does he explain that in order for countries to grow is through their economical progress? He held his chin, rubbing the stubble on his jaw. "Let's just say, for us countries to grow, we need to get a lot of money," France explained. By the look in Montague's eyes, she understood every word he said.

"Then, I'll be a great exporter!" Montague exclaimed. She jumped up to her feet and looked up to the bright blue sky. A huge smile came up on her face. "I'll grow up to be a strong and independent country just like my big brothers!"

France couldn't help but smile. "Well, first you have to learn how to eat your vegetables of course"

"_Sacrebleu__!"_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Montague's human name, Chevy Cheri: 1) Chav, chavi or chavvy are British variations of a British slang for child. I didn't really like the spelling and Chevy was the closest one I could get to ever liking. 2) Cheri is French for sweetheart or dear. So, Montague's full name is Chevy Cheri-Bonnefoy  
><strong>

**Now the reason why I chose those two words for Montague because she was founded by both England and France at the same time. In actuality, the name was for another Hetalia OC of mine way before Montague. When I did some reason later on when the story started, I decided to give the name to Montague.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! **


	5. Chapter 5: The World Meeting

**Merry (late) Christmas, everyone! I wanted to publish this chapter sooner but I was at my hometown where there is no internet sadly. Plus, one of my dear friends just moved away to Australia and I wasn't able to see her off :.(**

**CharlieFishxD: When living with France, how could she not be cute? Well, baby sister's are usually rude that way. lol Dr. France? XD That image is certainly amusing. Thanks for the reviews and glad you liked it so far ^w^**

* * *

><p>Now, usually the mornings are nice and quiet but of course that's most people's mornings. In France's house though, it was practically a civil war every day.<p>

"Montague, put on the dress I bought for you!" France yelled. He stopped at a hallway where he last saw his dear little sister. He held a pink frilled dress in his hands that he had ordered especially for Montague to wear. "Montague, where are you, _mon cheri_?" France called. He knew the best way to find Montague was by being careful.

Montague could hear France lurking though the hallways and the dress still fluttering in his hands. She had hidden behind a wall in the third hallway. Her breath was quick and uneasy and her heart was beating fast. _This has been going on for the past century. How long will it take for him to realize I will not wear a dress? _Montague glanced out to check the area. France was nowhere in sight. She sighed and slumped down to the floor. She ran her fingers through her long blonde hair. "Imbecile…" Montague breathe out.

"Here you are!" Montague's eyes widen at the cheery voice. She attempted to run but he grabbed her from behind and raised high in the air. Montague shrieked at the top of her lungs. "Come now, little one, the world meeting will start very soon!" France tried to talk to Montague but she kept kicking and struggling.

"I hate you so much right now, Francis," Montague grumbled. She was at the world meeting right now in a _dress_ with _pink lace_ and _frills_. Her entire body was itching from all the poof-poof parts of the horrid thing. Thank the lord that none of the other countries were there yet.

France sighed while brushing Montague hair. "Now, don't be so angry," France said while braiding the young child's hair. He added some burettes and clips into her golden locks and smiled proudly at the result. "You look just beautiful," he cooed softly, putting a mirror in front of the little girl.

Her blue eyes widen. Montague's usually long messy hair was now tied into two ponytails with pink ribbons and clips keeping her hair in place. Her jaw hung in horror. She looked horrible!

"I want my military uniform back now!"

* * *

><p>"Hey, big brother, are there going to be other countries like me at the meeting?" a young girl asked England. She had long fiery red hair but the same piercing emerald eyes like her big brothers. She wore a green military uniform that was similar to England's with the exception of a skirt instead of pants.<p>

"Yes, there are going to be few, Robin," England sighed while patting the young island's head. This world meeting would be a good way to introduce Robin's Isle to some other countries as young as her. There was Montague of course, Japan and two other countries with Prussia.

"Don't you ever make me wear things like those again!" Montague's voice roared, coming from the room where the meeting was supposed to be held. England sighed and rubbed his forehead. He wondered how many times that wine bastard had to be beaten until he figured out that Montague _hates _wearing girly things?

Robin's Isle on the other just stared at her big brother. Her eyes were filled with curiosity. The only time when he was this frustrated was when America or her brothers, Scotland and Ireland, came over. England shook his head and turned to his younger sister nation. "Let's go inside, shall we?" England asked while still ignoring the yelling and banging sounds.

Robin nodded hesitantly. The two countries went inside and saw chaos taking place. England rubbed his temples in frustration while Robin was just amazed and surprised. There was a young boy around her age with long blonde hair tied back holding up a sword up at a grown up. He wore clothes that looked like a noble would usually wear and he looked pretty skinny too.

"If you ever force me to wear that horrid thing again, I will put an end to you," the boy growled lowly while holding a glare up to the terrified adult.

England sighed. "Robin, the man over there is France and that young-" England was cut off when Robin's Isle run away from his side and in front of Montague.

"Wow! That was really cool!" Robin exclaimed with awe. She had captured the young boy's attention when he glanced at her. "How did you make that grown up quiver in fear? It was simply amazing!"

Montague raised an eyebrow at the strange girl before her. "Ah, well, France is not like most adults so he is easy to scare," Montague said coolly while putting her sword away. It probably would be a good idea to make some allies at this meeting. "I am Montague, the Western District of France, and you are?" Montague asked politely.

Robin's Isle felt a small blush creep up her face. She wasn't really used to somebody asking her the questions. "Well…um…I'm Robin's Isle," Robin shuttered. "But you can call me Robin for short!" she added in a panic. She tried to keep up her gaze with Montague's but he kept staring at her with concentrated blue eyes. It made Robin's heart beat fast and her palms began sweating.

England watched Robin's Isle freaking out while Montague merely stood and stared at her. He sighed and cleared his throat. Montague's head shot up. Her blue eyes brightened at the sight of England. "Arthur!" Montague squealed his name, running up to him. She wrapped her short arms around his waist as tightly as she could. England almost fell upon impact but he remained strong and stood.

Montague smiled up at England. It had been close to a century since she had last seen him and she was really happy at the moment.

England saw the happiness in Montague's eyes. He couldn't help but smile as well. He picked her up and held her up in the air. His smile widen when the young girl giggled. "How's my little girl doing? Well I suppose?" he asked and put the now ten year old down. Montague nodded and grinned up at him. England felt very relaxed at the moment.

"Girl?"

England was relaxed until Robin's Isle came running up to him. Her little face was red not in embarrassment but in anger and frustration. "England, how come you never told me you had a daughter?" Robin yelled. "Did you have her with France? Or did you-"

"Cynthia Kirkland!" England roared. "Don't you ever think of such ridiculous things ever again or I will send you to boarding school!" England saw the tears forming at the corners of Robin's Isle's eyes. He sighed and lightly patted her head. "Don't cry, I'm not sending you to boarding school," England reassured the young girl.

"But who's Montague?" Robin's Isle asked while eyeing the confused looking boy-in-actuality-girl. She frowned and clung on tightly to _her_ England. "Is she like your daughter or something because I'm not sharing my bed with her," Robin said with a small pout.

Montague frowned at the reception she was receiving from Robin's Isle. She went off to her own business and saw France quivering in a corner. She walked up in front of France and got herself comfortable with him.

France almost jumped in surprise went he noticed the ten year old nuzzling close to him. There was a rather sinking feeling in his gut when he saw his precious little sister's frown. "What is wrong, _cheri_? Why do you look so sad?" he whispered softly to the child while smoothing out her hair.

Montague looked up to France. Her lower lip was quivering. "Can we go home now? I don't like it here," she whimpered softly.

France gasped. He knew what had happened and he was not happy at all. He picked up the young girl, stood up and charged to England and Robin's Isle. "You bastard! Your little brat upset my wonderful little Montague!" France practically roared at the top of his lungs.

One of England's vein practically popped in annoyance. "It is not my fault, you wine bastard. The girls should settle matters at their own hand," England growled with a glare.

France glared lowly at England. He puts Montague down. "Chevy, run for cover or you'll get seriously hurt," France's voice was low and serious. It was the first time Montague had seen him so serious.

She nodded and walked over to Robin's Isle. "Hey, Robin," Robin looked up to Montague. "We have to get some cover or we'll get seriously hurt"

"No way! Why would I trust a person like you?" Robin retaliated.

"You don't have to trust me," Montague said in a serious tone. She grabbed Robin's hand. "But I think you value your life very much and," Montague's eyes glanced to France and England. "By the look of things, we might witness our big brothers fight for the first time"

Robin's Isle couldn't help but see the seriousness in her big brother's eyes. She couldn't help but agree that things were about to get dangerous. "Alright but this doesn't make us allies," Robin grumbled softly.

Montague just nodded. The two young girls ran over to the table and hid under it. They made sure to turn the table and chairs into a mini fortress for both of them. Montague kept watch just in case things go bad. _Jeez, this is bad. I've never seen France with such a deadly glance before. This is going to get very dangerous._

* * *

><p>"Hey, <em>bruder, <em>why did you drag me here in the first?" a tall slim young lady with long platinum blonde hair asked. She was wearing her country's green military uniform. Her gaze and stance showed years of experience in battle. "Isn't just Ludwig alone enough?" she added.

"I have to say, I also have to agree with big sister," Germany said. His arms were crossed as he glanced over to Prussia.

"Come on now, Vressia, Germany," Prussia said and patted the teenagers' shoulders. "There are two little kids in the meeting that could really use our wisdom especially with that Frenchie and wannabe cook taking care of them. They need our awesomeness to be great countries you know," Prussia said with a proud grin.

Vressia scoffed. "You know when France and England are together in a room, nothing good with come out it, Gilbert," Vressia was skeptical about this meeting and she was also unsure about these new countries as well. She saw how bad it turned out with America. She didn't need another repetition.

"Take this, wine bastard!" England's voice roared through the halls.

Vressia blinked in surprise. _England? Has the fighting already begun? _"Hey, seems like we're missing the party!" Prussia yelled in annoyance. He ran at the speed of light to the meeting just to join the fight.

"I can't believe that he's the eldest out of all of us," Germany sighed with rubbing his forehead. "Vressia, what do you think of the new countries? Do you think they'll be just like their elder brothers?"

"I don't know. Probably," Vressia sighed. "I can already imagine a mini France and mini England fighting already," she added. "Anyway, let's just get on with this meeting already"

Germany nodded. The two of them headed to the room where the meeting was supposedly held. The sound of fighting grew louder as they got closer to the meeting room. Vressia sighed and reached for the doorknob. _Well, here we go._ She turned the knob and went inside.

The door didn't even open halfway and the sound of fighting had already ceased. Vressia froze and her eyes widened with shock. _Has the fighting already stopped? And so suddenly as well? _

"Vressia, what's wrong?" Germany asked with worry. He saw the look of horror on his elder sister's face and he didn't like it at all. It took him only a moment longer to realize the silence and he had adapted the look of horror as well. "Why has the room sudden gone silent?"

Vressia grit her teeth. _This could be bad. I have to see what had happened. _She readied the riffle she had brought. _But I'm not going inside without being prepared for the worst._ With weapon in hand, Vressia burst into the room. Her eyes widen at the sight.

The room was in shambles. The furniture had been cut into pieces. The ceiling above had almost collapsed into debris. France, England Prussia were all on the floor. The three of them looked like they never had a chance.

"What the- who could have done this?" Vressia almost failed to see the two young girls no older than ten standing over the unconscious bodies of the grown men at their feet. The one on her left was dressed like a male but Vressia could still tell the child was a girl. She held a thin sword in her tiny hands and wielded a sharp gaze. The other girl on the right was slightly different though. She looked partially exhausted while gripping onto the small pistol in her hands.

Germany was just as surprised to catch the sight. _Did those two girls defeated France, England and Prussia all by themselves? _His gaze narrowed at the children in front of him. _What kind of force do those two have? _

Montague sighed and dropped her sword. "Well, that was a pain in the back, huh, Cynthia?" she said while rubbing the back of her neck.

"Yeah," Robin's Isle exclaimed and dropped her pistol. "Our big brothers are sure handfuls," she sighed and fell on her knees from exhaustion. She looked up and noticed the two teenagers staring at her and Montague. "Oh, hey there! You must be Vressia and Germany, right?" Robin's Isle waved at them with a bright smile.

"What the hell just happened?" Vressia and Germany asked themselves in unison.

"We just got our arses kicked by two little port nations. That's what happened," England groaned while pulling himself up. He looked like he had been through hell back. He gripped tightly onto his right shoulder which had been dislocated in the fight earlier. "But still, I had to say," he turned his gaze with a smug smirk towards the little girls. "Cynthia, even though that pistol had only plastic bullets, your aim was deadly," he said proudly to the young nation. "In a good way, of course," England added.

"I have to say the same for Montague as well. She was very good with the foil," France said with weak smile. He stood from the debris and limped over towards the confused Vressia and Germany. "Sorry about this but England and I had a slight argument. Unfortunately, Prussia came in a bad time," France chuckled weakly.

Vressia made a face and disarmed herself. "Well it was my idiot _bruder's _fault that he just charged in without reading the situation first," Vressia said coolly. She eyed Prussia with an annoyed glare. "We better clean this place up before the other countries arrive. I don't think they'll be very happy to see the mess all of you had created"

"Other countries?"

Vressia almost jumped when Montague suddenly appeared in front of her. Montague grabbed the end of Vressia's jacket and tugged on it. "You mean there are other countries besides America and China?" Montague asked. Curiosity was written all over her face.

"Y-yes, there are, little one," Vressia said nervously. She was a bit anxious to know that the little girl in front of her had just beaten two other countries with a mere sword.

A smirk appeared on Montague's face. "That's great because I want to fight them all and be the strongest country in the world," Montague said with full determination.

France couldn't help but snicker a bit. "Says the nation who still refuses to eat her vegetables"

"Shut the hell up, France!"

* * *

><p><strong>Wondering who the new countries are? They're Hetalia OCs my friends made up. One of them put Montague in their story so I had to put Vressia and Robin's Isle in this one as well XD <strong>

**Reviews give Italy his pasta! OwO**


	6. Chapter 6: The French Montagan War Pt 1

**Hey, everyone! Sorry for the late update but school was being a git. This chapter's a bit of a rush so excuse the lameness because I really want to publish it as fast as possible.**

**Hetalia nor the characters belong to me! Only Montague and the plot does belong to me!**

**!None of this is historically related!**

* * *

><p>England stood in front of the magic circle he drew on the cold stone floor of his basement. A smirk could be seen under the hood of his dark robes. "This will be the last time that frog will draw breath," England whispered. "And all his colonies will be mine" He smiled at the thought of having <em>permanent <em>custody of a certain little nation. He clenched his oak wood wand tightly and focused.

"_By the bowels of hell I call upon thee, _

_ To rid me of my enemy,_

_ Make his bones burn,_

_ His skin melt,_

_ And-_"

"Arthur," a small soft voice cut England off from continuing his curse. He felt a tug on his robe as he spun to the young girl standing before him. "I can't sleep," she whimpered while rubbing her eye.

England's expression softened. He picked up Montague and cooed to her softly. "Maybe some warm milk will help," his voice was kind and gentle. He carried the child in his arms up to the kitchen and sat her down on a stool. "Stay here, alright?"

Montague nodded. She kept blinking to battle the sleepiness to keep an eye on England. "Arthur, what were you doing down in the basement?" She saw his shoulders tensed as he poured the hot milk into a mug.

"W-why that was nothing," England's voice was in a panic. "Absolutely nothing to be concerned of, Chevy" He turned to her with the milk. "Here and drink. It's past your bedtime"

Montague just nodded and took the mug in her hands. She sipped on the warm milk slowly, being careful not to burn her tongue. England's piercing green eyes were staring at Montague the entire time. It made her feel slightly uncomfortable. She finished the milk and washed it.

This made England smile. "Chevy, you know you don't need to clean it. I can always do it for you"

The young girl shook her head. "I have to learn to be independent. I want to be a big and strong nation just like England and France" She looked up to England with a smile. "But I want to be more like England because France isn't that brave"

England's smile widened. He raised a playful eyebrow and held Montague's right wet hand. "You can't be a great nation if you don't get enough sleep, Montague" He predicted that Montague would yawn and she did. He picked her up and carried her to the guestroom.

Montague climbed into bed. She rested her head on the pillow and looked up to England. "Arthur, there's another world meeting tomorrow, right?" England couldn't answer when she asked another question. "Can I come with you?"

England sighed. "No, I don't think that's possible. We will be discussing some rather important material tomorrow," he said in an adult-like voice.

Montague puffed up her cheeks and tried to look an angry as possible but she was extremely tired. She could only muster an annoyed glare at England. "Then when I become independent, I'll exclude all of you from my meetings except for Robin's Isle, Canada and Seychelles," Montague said between yawns before allowing the sleepiness to take over.

* * *

><p>"Alright! Let's get on with this, shall we?" America yelled. His voice rang throughout the meeting room.<p>

England grumbled and rubbed his brow. "Will you please quiet down America? You're giving me a headache," the Englishman grumbled.

America completely ignored England. He was an independent nation already so he didn't need to listen to Iggy anymore. "I think we should help some colonies become independent like Montague or Robin's Isle!"

"What?" England and France yelled at the same time.

"_L'Amérique! _Montague and Robin Isle are still children! They need their _grands frères_ to take care of them!" the obviously upset France cried in objection. He turned to England, knowing he would share France's reasons. "Right, _Angleterre?_"

"I hate to agree with you, frog, but you're right. Montague and Robin's Isle are _far too young_ and _inexperienced_ to be independent," England said the matter-of-factly.

"But I want to be independent!" Montague yelled when she jumped out from under the table and sat on Russia's lap. The biggest country in the world did not find having a little port nation on his lap amusing. Every other country in the meeting room either find her extremely brave or extremely dimwitted.

France's jaw dropped to the floor and quickly grabbed his _petite sœur _before Russia would commence a war on her. "Montague, how did you get here?" France asked before eyeing the white and lilac dress she was wearing. "_Vous êtes tellement mignon! _You finally wore a dress!" France practically squealed and hugged Montague while showering her with kisses. She, of course, was struggling and squirming to get out of France's reach.

A gun shot was fire just as France was about to kiss Montague around, making him freeze. Everyone's gaze turned to Switzerland sitting at the other end of the room putting away his AK-47. "I suggest you allow her to state her case, France," said Switzerland in a monotone voice.

France trembled in fear and put Montague down. The young nation turned to Switzerland and ran up to him. "Thank you very much and it's nice to meet you. I'm Montague," Montague said sweetly while offering a handshake.

Switzerland took her hand and shook it once. "Switzerland," he said bluntly before turning back to his rifle.

Montague climbed up on an empty chair next to Switzerland. Montague took a deep breath. She needed to be careful with her choice of words. "I-"

"No, you are not allowed to be independent," once again France and England said in unison.

Montague's eyes widen. Her eyes were getting glassy look and her lower lip quivered. Hungary's maternity instinct kicked in for some reason. She ran to Montague and cooed to the young girl. "Shush, it's alright now. You don't have to cry," Hungary said softly to Montague while smoothing out the young girl's blond hair. She shot a small glare at England and France's direction.

"Dude, she's like been a colony to both of you for a bazillion years or somethin'!" America protested. It was directed to colonists but his eyes were focusing on Montague and her wails. "When are you two gonna let her go?"

France couldn't help but stare at America and then to England's face. The self proclaimed gentleman's eyes held great depression and loneliness. He didn't want to be alone like England. He wanted Montague to be his colony forever. "I'm sorry but I can't let her go," his voice already sounded regretful.

America's face twisted in anger and so did some other nations as well. "Well I'm gonna help her get her independence even if it means war! Because I'm the hero!"

China didn't like where this was going. He knew what would happen if it didn't stop. "Oi, let's not fight, aru. It's not good especially in front of the little one, aru," China said quickly.

"I agree with America-san," Japan stated bluntly.

"You always say that, aru!"

Russia merely watched. He found it rather amusing and he wanted in. "I suppose I'll help Montague. It's good to make new friends, da," Russia said it rather happily. He turned to the Baltic Trio- Estonia, Lithuania and Latvia- they cowered in fear at the sight of Russia. "You guy will help to, da" Russia's smile widened when they nodded at his _request_.

"You people can't be serious. This should be only between France, Montague and myself," said England. He was a bit startled at the outcome of the meeting.

Italy looked around, confused. He didn't know what to say but he wanted everything to be settled fast. "Hey, France and England, why don't you just give Montague her independence? Then we can all go out for pasta," Italy said with a light heart and a bright smile.

"Alright, Italy's on our side!" America shouted rather happily. He ran to Montague and patted her shoulder lightly. "At this rate, you'll be independent in no time!" America grinned but it soon disappeared when he realized that Montague's shoulders had gotten broader. Montague was growing up already.

"America," Montague sniffled. She took a few deep breaths and composed herself. She pulled away from Hungary and stood up. Her eyes looked sharply at France. "Since you won't give me my independence, I'll fight for it along with my fellow colonies"

Her words practically stabbed France in the heart. His worst fears have already begun and it was happening. France was losing Montague.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so original with plot twists *sarcasm* Anyways, this will be Montague's independence war so as it progresses, Montague will...will grow up! *cries*<strong>

**They grow up so fast! T^T**

**PS. Montagan is a term I made up for Montague's people **

**PSS. England spell is a random rhyme I came up with so don't try it!**

**PSSS. Review please!**


End file.
